Goodbye
by MaruHanning
Summary: Lo unico que queria olvidar, era el maldito momento en que nos dijimos adios. Muchos pensaran que soy masoquista y que pierdo mi tiempo pensando todo el tiempo en él, pero saben ¡NO ME IMPORTA! / NO esta ambientado en New Moon y tiene un happy ending :


**Disclaimer: Edward no me pertenece, lamentablemente de verdad me encantaría que fuera así, pero es de SM al igual que el resto de los personajes. Esta One-Shoot esta basado en la canción Goodbye de Miley Cyrus**

**I'm back! Si, se preguntaran que hace escribiendo one shoot's inútiles cuando debería estar escribiendo Glee al estilo Twilight, no se preocupen ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo pero toma tiempo además hoy fue un dia de iluminación mental y tengo este shoot, otro mas y el pov Edward de I'm With You en mi mente asique para que esperar. Gracias a la chica (lo siento no recuerdo su nombre de usuario) que me dejo el review en I'm With You me ayudo a decidirme si hacer o no el POV Edward. Bueno basta de Bla bla y mejor les muestro esto. Ah! Por cierto TODO HUMANOS :)**

* * *

Goodbye

Desperté hoy a las nueve de la mañana como cada día, pensando en él. Seguía con mi rutina de mirar la fotografía de los dos que tenía en mi velador. Hace una semana que terminamos y simplemente me desangraba por dentro aunque por fuera me veía bastante bien. Soy una masoquista de verdad cualquier persona se habría desecho de todas las fotos y regalos que te recordaran constantemente a la persona que amas, pero yo no podía hacer eso me dolía el corazón con solo pensarlo. Yo en relación con cualquier otra chica, miro su foto todo el tiempo creo que eso me hace pensar que todo fue un mal sueño y que cuando salga de casa él estará esperándome afuera, apoyado en su volvo plateado, con su sonrisa torcida, su cabello cobrizo que era imposible de controlar y sus ojos verdes en los que yo me ahogaba todo el tiempo.

Baje, como siempre, a tomar mi desayuno pensando en la última vez que nos besamos y todavía podía sentirlo en mis labios. Las veces que iba a su cuarto donde insistía en que bailara con él, aunque no había música y bueno yo soy especialmente torpe por lo que me negaba siempre hasta que el me convencía. Nuevamente estaba llorando con los recuerdos, ¿Quién no lo haría? Especialmente después de vivir el mejor año de tu vida con el mejor chico que alguien pueda llegar a conocer. Siempre cuando hago el flashback de la relación tengo que llegar a la parte donde dijimos adiós y eso es lo único que quiero olvidar. Hacer como si nunca hubiera existido ese maldito momento.

Ya estaba lista para volver a vivir mi día monótono. Me mire al espejo, me retoque el maquillaje y practique la sonrisa falsa. Todo listo, vamos.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Me desperté esta mañana con nuestra canción, que justamente era el sonido de mi despertador. Desperté en lágrimas, como siempre y cantaba la canción. ¿Debería llamarlo? Inspire hondo, infundiéndome valor. Tome el teléfono, estaba marcando esos números que me sabía de memoria, pero al final desistí y colgué. _Por Dios Bella estás perdiendo el tiempo_ ¿crees que no lo sé, conciencia? Por algo corte _Pepe idiota Grillo._

Estoy perdiendo mi maldito tiempo pensando en el, pero ¿saben una cosa? ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Baje nuevamente a servirme mi desayuno típico y empecé a pensar en lo mismo que el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Bueno ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Estaba preparándome para mi día monótono cuando sonó mi celular. Con el sonido que le tenía a él, por Dios me estaba llamando. Dude un momento en contestar, pero al diablo todo tenía tantas ganas de escucharlo aunque sea un miserable hola, me daría fuerza para continuar quizás dos días más.

-Hola –sonaba triste y solo. Me partió el corazón escucharlo así, pero no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que me dijo a continuación –Bella ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que nos besamos? ¿O las veces que bailamos en mi cuarto? Cuando no había música sonando –no pudo seguir hablando y yo no podía seguir escuchando mi llanto bloqueaba mi mente y probablemente el llanto de él también –No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo, que va, no de todo, pase el mejor año de mi vida a tu lado, lo único que quiero sacar de mi mente, lo único que quiero olvidar para siempre es cuando nos dijimos adiós.

-Créeme que yo también quiero olvidar eso Edward, más que nunca y sí, me acuerdo de todo eso. Cada día de mi vida pienso en esos momentos –dije tratando de sofocar mis sollozos –Lo siento Edward debo irme –no quería decir adiós, no después de que me dijo que quería olvidar eso, pero que otra cosa podía decir, ¿hasta luego? Vamos he estado evitando toparme con él en la escuela o cuando voy a su casa a ver a Alice –Adiós –colgué antes de que pudiera contestar. Me dirigí al baño a retocarme por segunda vez todo el maquillaje que se me corrió al escucharlo a él. _Vamos Bella tienes que ser fuerte ya lo oíste ahora puedes continuar, aunque sea por un par de días._ No te dije que te callaras Pepe Grillo.

Tome mi anorak, las llaves de la chatarra que tenía como auto y me puse en marcha para la escuela cuando me quede petrificada en la puerta

-Que parte de "quiero olvidar el adiós" no entendiste Bella –dijo esa voz aterciopelada. Sabía que se refería a cuando colgué el teléfono hace cinco minutos. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de mi puerta, con su celular pegado a su oreja y lagrimas fugitivas en sus mejillas –Mi amor no puedo pasar un día mas sin ti, me siento cómo un idiota desde que nos separamos –tomo mis manos y volví a sentir las corrientes eléctricas pasar por mi cuerpo ¡dios como extrañaba esas sensaciones! También podía sentir mi corazón latir como loco. Nada salía de mis labios, solo podía contemplarlo como si no lo hubiera visto hace años y fuera a desaparecer en dos segundos –Quiero sabes si estas dispuesta a que nos demos una nueva oportunidad porque sinceramente ya no sé cómo seguir viviendo si tú no estás a mi lado.

Me acerque a su rostro, limpie esas malditas lagrimas, no quería verlo llorar nuevamente y después deposite un casto beso en sus labios –Quiero que nos demos una nueva oportunidad porque yo tampoco sé cómo seguir viviendo sin ti

-Gracias mi amor –sonrió y ahora había felicidad y amor en sus ojos, probablemente en los míos también además del sonrojo que no desaparecía nunca cuando Edward estaba cerca mío -¡Dios! Como extrañe tu sonrojo –dijo tomándome por la cintura y besándome de esa manera que te lleva al cielo ida y vuelta, no sé, quizás unas quinientas veces seguidas. Por fin el rompecabezas de mi corazón estaba completo otra vez y no permitiría que se volviera a perder una pieza, nunca más.

* * *

**¡Qué bonito! Momento de inspiración mientras espero que empiece un programa. Espero que les guste, si es así déjenme un review haciéndomelo saber.**

**Un beso**


End file.
